Her Name Was Korra
by Eigee
Summary: Aang has a dream about a girl he does not know, all he knows is that her name was Korra and she was the next Avatar in line. Will he be able to help her in her quest?


**A/N: Hey guys! Veteran Avatardn_n reporting for duty once more ^^ So yeah, after like a billion years, I think I'm rejoining the dark arts of fanfiction writing...yet again, who knows... I felt in my Avatar mood once more, something that rarely happens now that I'm a senior, I'm sad to admit. The truth is that between school and life and my own novel, there's barely any spare time for me to relax stressing over fanfiction u_u In either way, I'm happy to be back once more, in the eve of the launching of Avatar:The Legend of Korra. And speaking of which, that's precisely the theme for this small one-shot I came up with. Who knows, I might turn it into something a little larger, but I don't want to get too worked up over it. Not until I pass my College Admission Test, that is... which is in two weeks! GASP. Anyway, here's a little of older gaang members Aang and Katara. Honoring the age of all those who saw Avatar when they were in their tweens and who I'm sure they're about in the same piece of life as I'm going through right now. Enjoy for the sake of old times, my friends :) **

**-Avatard n_n**

****

* * *

><p>Her Name Was Korra<p>

He had never been one for a dreamless sleep. In fact Aang's restless nights of sleep were one of the things Katara loved the less about him, and this night suited her just perfect to remember it. Aang moved and scrambled about his covers, making Katara ucomfortable in her sleep, managing to wake her up from a peaceful slumber.

"No... no, that's not right." He mumbled.

Katara thought this strange. Who was he talking to? After all, they were already blessed with times of harmony since their defeat of Firelord Ozai. She knew Aang would often talk to past Avatars in his sleep.

"What's not right?" She murmured, considering posibilities at once. Her heart raced as she thought of the small chance of Aang foreshadowing more war.

"You can't allow that." Aang mumbled this time a little more clearer. "He can't do that."

Katara considered intervening. Aang became more unappeaced, unsettled, even angry.

"NO!" He moaned.

Katara gasped in shock.

"Aang, Aang wake up!" She said shaking him. Aang opened his eyes at once and sat straight up with a gasp. He seemed to be in a very scary nightmare but after he settled his heartbeat and took his surrounded in, it dawned to him that it only had been a dream. Or so it seemed for Katara. Yet, he took his head between his hands and sighed with worry the way he sighs when he's done something wrong or when he's unable to help.

"Aang?" Katara said with a tender voice. "What's wrong?" Aang turned to her with deep concern in his eyes.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I hope it was just a bad dream."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, but Aang simply breathed deeply and turned to see the moon; bright and proud poking outside the window. He remained for a long time contemplating the moon's silver glow.

"Aang?" Katara asked again. He blinked snapping back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Ugh..." Katara sighed frustrated. "I'll just go back to sleep." She said trying to find a comfortable position in her side of the bed, though she thought this to be nearly impossible now that Aang would be awake for the rest of the night.

"Just try not to wake up everyone up, will you?" She said pecking the still wordless teenager on the cheek. "Good night."

"What?" Aang finally answered.

"Well, you always talk outloud when you contact other Avatars. I think the one you spoke with was particulary angry, right?" Katara said forgetting about her worries now that she had found warmth again.

"So it was true?" Aang asked. "She was an Avatar."

Katara caught enough of that last phrase to become interested in Aang's nightmare.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked sitting up again.

"Well, I contacted... or better said, an Avatar contacted me in my sleep... I think." said the bald monk scratching his head with confusion. The waterbender beside him simply rose an eyebrow in the same kind of emotion.

"Explain yourself." Katara said.

"She wasn't any Avatar I've seen before. Plus she was about our age... she seemed about seventeen or eighteen years old. And she told me something about an anti-bending revolution. I don't know if it was only a dream, you know I've been reading too much of Sokka's tales lately," To this, Katara nodded in agreement. Since Sokka had found his writing skills were by far better than his sketching, he had decided to become tale writing one of his favorite passtimes. "But it seemed so real. It seemed like something I would do, too. But can it be that a future Avatar contacts me? Even if tecnicly the future hasn't happened yet?"

Aang looked at his girlfriend with confusion, but Katara was just about as lost as him.

"I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Roku about it? He ought to know, right?" She said rubbing Aang's back to ease the inminent tension he had so rapidly immersed himself into.

"I guess, but she said she especifically wanted me to help her, since I was the youngest Avatar ever to accomplish something in history. She said I was the only one she identified herself with. And I don't blame her, her job seemed darn difficult."

"What is she supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"There's a revolution going on. Some guy called Hiroshi Sato wants bending to end. He says that it's dangerous for the rest of the non-bending people and that benders are the reason for wars. The problem is people agree with it, and guess who's the first they want to pull out from the map-

"The Avatar."

"Correct."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing! That's the worst part. I think I really let her down. I just told her that the best she could do was show the world she can do a good job in keeping harmony. After all that's what us Avatars are here for."

Katara thought this for a while. "And what did she say?"

"She said that it was very difficult, and that it was precisely because of the size of the issue that she wanted me to help her. I was about to tell her that the Avatar's job will always be demanding but that's when I woke up."

"Well, I guess that's my fault there."

"Don't worry about it. I just hope I can help her the next time she contacts me."

"I'm sure you will. Now just try to relax and get some rest. We can discuss it with the others tomorrow, okay?"

Aang smiled at Katara, staring into her ocean blue eyes and nodded with a meek smile in his face. Katara pecked him on the lips and went back to sleep, followed by Aang.

"What kind of bender was she, anyway?" Katara asked, sleep present in her voice.

"A waterbender." Aang mumbled with a small smile, remembering the one he had hugging him by his side. "Her name was Korra."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yep. So that was it, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ I made it with tons of luv for you guys :) Enjoy your week. **


End file.
